


A Day Together

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place the day after "Maybe It's Time"</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Together

     Youngbae woke up slightly disoriented, until he remembered where he was.  A slight blush crept over his cheeks as he recalled the night before.  He was happy though, very happy.   He couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend than the one he had managed to land. He looked at the man who was still sleeping and mostly wrapped around him, using his chest as a pillow.   He brushed the hair out of Daesung’s face and smiled as he stirred from his sleep. “Good morning, Jagiya.  Did you sleep well?”

      “Mmmm. Ne, Hyung, I did. Though, you make a better pillow when you are moving less,” Dae said, grabbing Bae’s arms and trying to hold them down so he could snuggle undisturbed. He looked up to find his hyung pouting at him.  “You are cute when you pout," he whispered into Youngbae’s ear, and then gently bit the pouting lip, before sitting up to get out of bed.  “And when you blush," he said turning back to place a kiss on both of the smaller man’s, now even more reddened, cheeks.

      “Bae-ya, hyung, I am going to fix breakfast, if you want to take a shower now, you can.  I will shower after we eat,” Daesung announced as he jumped away from Youngbae’s attempt to pull him back into the bed, laughing.

      “I was really hoping we could, well, you know, uh, shower together?” said Bae hopefully, while trying unsuccessfully to not blush anymore.

      Dae rummaged through a drawer looking for a pair of sweats in an attempt to hide his now, also, reddening face.  “Oh, well, yeah. But then I don’t really think much getting clean would be accomplished if we did that,” he replied, turning back to face Bae after he put on his pants, giving him a not so chaste kiss before walking shirtless out of the room, swaying his hips teasingly.

      Shaking his head at his boyfriend’s sassy behavior, Youngbae searched for his phone before showering. _Jiyong has probably sent me a million texts, nosey freak._ Turning on his phone, he was relieved that his best friend was reserved in the number of messages he sent.

_From Jiyong: So? *smirk*_

_: You’d better not chicken out again. *frown*_

_: It’s 2:30 a.m. I guess you are not being a good boy, hyung, or are you. *wink*_

_To Jiyong: Aish!  None of your business, Ji!  I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_From Jiyong: So, how was it?_

_To Jiyong: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! Oh yeah, thanks for the clothes, you overdid it a bit though, I think. I want my sweats back._

_From Jiyong: Ratty sweats for good story. *smirk*_

_To Jiyong: Fine. Keep them._

                                                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~

      Daesung was just finishing cooking when he heard footsteps walking into the kitchen, then felt arms snake around his midsection and give him a squeeze.

“That smells great, Daesungie. I love kimchi bokkeumbap.”

      Dae chuckled and moved the pan off the heat. “Bae-ya, you love everything, no food is safe from you," he exclaimed, turning so that he could return Bae’s hug.  Upon seeing the bright eye-smile that had swallowed his hyung’s eyes and lit up his whole face, he couldn’t help but return it with one of his own.  “We should eat now Youngbae-ah. The fried egg, for on top, is better when it’s still hot. Will you get bowls from that cupboard?” Dae continued, pointing at a cupboard. “Chopsticks and spoons are in the cup on the counter just under it.”

      After breakfast Daesung took a quick shower and got dressed as well.  Youngbae had asked him if he wanted to go to the zoo and that seemed like a fun way to spend the day.  Dae’s mind wandered a bit as he was walking back out to the living room.  _Bae-ya and I have come a long way in only these 6 short weeks.  He overcame that huge person hurdle, I am so happy he was able to trust in me.  We haven’t really been together for that long but I can almost see a future with him.  Mmmmm, waking up to that body every morning wouldn’t be a bad thing._  Youngbae speaking to him startled Dae out of his thoughts.

      “Daesung-ah, you have an awfully naughty looking smile, what were you thinking of?”

      “Oh, ah, nothing really,” Daesung stammered. He looked down to the floor so Bae wouldn’t see the blush he could feel rising to his cheeks.  He grabbed the older man’s hand and started pulling him towards the door, in an attempt to change the subject.  “Come on, let’s go, I want to see the tigers, and the elephants! What do you want to see?”

      “Okay, okay, I’m coming Jagiya. I think I want to see the monkeys and the botanical gardens,” Youngbae replied, allowing Dae to pull him along and get away with the subject change, huge smile plastered on his face.  _Daesungie is so cute when he turns red.  He’s even cuter when he is sleeping. I definitely wouldn’t mind waking up with him sleeping in my arms every morning._ Just before Daesung got him out the door Bae stopped and pulled the slightly taller man into his arms.  He looked up into his eyes and placed a kiss on his full lips, biting the lower one slightly as he pulled away.  Just enough to fluster Dae a little bit more.  “Okay Dae-ya, let’s go!”

                                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~

      Daesung and Youngbae had a great time spending the day together at the zoo, walking round, seeing all the animals. They ate a late lunch in the park then walked through the beautiful botanical gardens, simply enjoying each other’s company.  After taking the subway back to Dae’s neighborhood, they got off a stop early so they could take more time out and about together.  Suddenly Bae stopped walking and was eyeing a storefront window.

      “Daesungie-ya," Bae said hesitantly. “Do you think it would be too cheesy to get couple rings?  I don’t really like the couple clothes thing, but I want to do something to show that you are mine, and I am yours," he looked at Daesung and then quickly started studying his shoes as his face blushed redder than he thought humanly possible.

      “Aw, Hyung, I think it’s a great idea,” replied Dae, embracing his lover in a back hug, interrupting his staring contest with his shoes. He led Bae by the hand into the jewelry store. “I will buy yours and you can buy mine.   What do you think?”

      It took them about an hour to pick out and purchase their rings, which they put on immediately, beaming at each other with their faces lost in huge eyesmiles.  Youngbae was so happy that he didn’t even complain when he was dragged into several different cosmetic stores.  Daesung was on the hunt for new skincare products.

      After they finished shopping they stopped at a street vendor’s tent for dinner ordering a big serving of ddeokbokki to share.  Youngbae’s refusal of cheese on top prompted a burst of aegyo whining from Dae.  “We have to get cheese on it Bae-ya hyung, pleeeease. I love coming to this ajumma, most of the vendors don’t have cheese, and I love it. She always gives me extra," He said shaking his shoulders and pouting at Bae.

      Youngbae saw Dae’s smile of victory as he was walking back up to the counter to change their order.  He just couldn’t resist his Daesungie’s cuteness.  The ajumma handed him their food as he approached, with a knowing smirk on her face.  It was covered in Dae’s favorite cheese.  Bae just shook his head and smiled. _Even she knew he would win.  I didn’t even ask her to add the cheese yet.  He is lucky he is so stinking cute._

      Bae enjoyed watching the younger man eat.  He always ate with such enthusiasm, especially if it was a food he enjoyed, and Youngbae never tired of it.  He was even irresistible when he was eating.

      “What’s the matter Hyung? You are staring.  Do I have sauce or cheese on my face?” Daesung asked, wiping at his face.

      “Ani, Jagiya, nothing is wrong.  I was just watching you eat.”

      Dae shot him a quizzical look and went back to eating.  _Watching me eat? That’s silly, though, I have to admit he is cute when he eats. It’s like Bae-ya is replaced by some kind of hungry monster, that hasn’t eaten in days._  Dae’s thoughts were interrupted by Bae’s phone ringing.  He couldn’t help but laugh at the look of irritation on his lover’s face when he saw who was calling him as he ignored the call.  “It’s ok if you take that, Hyung.  I don’t mind.”

      “Ani, it’s just Jiyong being nosy.  I’ll see him at work," Bae replied, and went back to eating.

      After they finished eating, the couple headed back to Daesung’s apartment so that Youngbae could pick up his bag and head home.  After Bae had his things and was ready to go, Dae walked him to the front door.  “I had a great time today, Bae-ya.  Thank you for spending the day with me," he said lacing his fingers with the blond’s.  Dae leaned in and placed kisses along his angular jaw, watching his adam’s apple bounce as he drew in a breath and gulped. Making a trail down Bae’s neck with his tongue and lips, sucking and nibbling at the tender spot that he knew would drive Youngbae crazy.  Hearing a moan from him, caused Daesung to suck harder, only stopping when he was satisfied that there would be a mark.  “Mine,” he said, after placing a gentle kiss on the spot.

      Another moan rumbled from Bae’s throat.  Dropping his bag on the floor, he backed Dae against the wall crushing his lips to the younger’s, probing his tongue to gain entry.  He enjoyed the battle for dominance in the kiss, but soon relented, letting Dae take control.  “I don’t want to leave tonight,” He breathed when they finally came up for air.  “I want you to take me.  I want to be yours completely Daesung-ah.”

      “Baby, we belong to each other," Daesung replied, placing his hand on Bae’s cheek and looking into the beautiful brown eyes before him, kissing his swollen lips lightly for a moment before deepening the kiss.

                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~

      Daesung couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the trail of clothes leading from the front door to his bedroom.  They had emerged sometime later looking for water.  “I will grab drinks if you want to pick up the trail, so our clothes don’t wrinkle," he said to Bae, who was directly behind him resting his chin on Dae’s shoulder as they walked.

      “It’s probably too late for that Jagiya, but you are right," Youngbae laughed too as he gathered their strewn belongings.

      After they had rehydrated and went back to bed, Bae laid his head on Dae’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him.  He almost purred in satisfaction as he felt fingers running through his hair, it was very soothing.  “I’d be happy, staying just like this forever," he whispered.  “I love you.” This was said even quieter than the last.  He felt Daesung’s arms hold him tighter as they both drifted off to sleep, smiling to himself as he heard his Dae-ya’s whispered reply.

      “I love you, too.”


End file.
